Fred Tries Dancing
'Fred Tries Dancing '''is the 37th episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on July 9, 2009. Description Fred auditions for the Disco Kids Dance Squad because Judy is in it. Transcript (Fred is petting one of the neighborhood squirrels) '''Fred: '(offscreen) Poor little baby, you can stay inside the house. Just don't pee on my mom's bed again. She was very mad. (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: Hey, it's Fred! And you will never guess what I'm gonna do today. I'm gonna try out to be on the Disco Kids Dance Squad! Yeah! (dances a little, stops) The reason why I wanna be part of the Disco Kids is because Judy is part of it, and maybe they'll pair us up for a couple-dance. (screen cuts to his face) Fred: Uh-huh! (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: If I ever did couple-dance with Judy, she would just be so blown away by my hackin' awesome dance skills! So yeah. I've been practicing this dance routine for like, days now. And I showed it to my mom yesterday, and she added some new moves to it that'll make it more spicy! (snaps fingers) My mom says that whenever she goes to the disco clubs in our town, everyone like gathers in a circle around her and she just gets down with herself so good. (screen cuts to Fred behind the door) Fred: Okay, it's time for the try outs! Talk to you later! (screen fades in black as he runs out) Fred: (offscreen, singing) He's a dancing king, getting to be only 6 years old, oh yeah! (screen fades back to Fred as he runs back inside) Fred: Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh, oh, oh, yeah! Oh my garnet, let me tell you, I just owned that audition! I owned it! I mean no offense to the other kids who auditioned, but they just weren't up to my level. Heh. I guess they just don't have moms that dance at the disco clubs. I mean I should have brought my camera there, you should have seen the coach of the Disco Kids. She was just staring at me in pure amazement. I could just tell by the look on her face that she was thinking: "That boy gots the moves. He gots 'em." So, yeah. They're gonna come to my house in a little bit and tell me if I made it or not, which obviously, I made it. (screen cuts to his face as he laughs, then screen cuts to Fred) Fred: Okay. While I'm waiting, I'm just gonna show the dance routine I did. (screen cuts to full body shot of Fred) Fred: 5, 6, 7, 8! (dance music plays as Fred starts dancing, keeps feet planted on the ground as he twists his body, arms in the air, finger snapping, knees bouncing, then he snaps his fingers across the front of his body, camera zooms to his feet as they jump in crosses, then screen cuts back to Fred as his twists his body, arms in the air, then camera zooms to him as he finishes dancing by leaning to the right and placing his hands behind his head, dance music ends, screen cuts back to Fred's upper body) Fred: Okay. I'm not trying to brag or anything, but that was pretty good. You gotta admit. Oh my gosh! And Kevin auditioned and all you could see the whole entire time was his fat stomach jiggling up and down. (makes jiggling gestures next to his chest) I almost threw up in my mouth! When I was up there dancing, it was like a moment of pure magicalness. I mean everyone who was in that room was looking at me and they were just like: "Wow! That guy is off the hizzy!" I just can't wait until they come and tell me... (doorbell rings, squirrels bark, Fred looks at the door and then turns back to the camera with an excited look) Fred: That's them!!! UUUUHHHH!!! (cameras zooms to Fred's excited, cross-eyed face) (screen cuts to the front of the door as Fred opens it and sees the Disco Kids Coach) Fred: (to the coach) Hey! Did I make it in? I mean I'm pretty sure I already know the answer, but... (gives a "go ahead" gesture) 'Coach: '(offscreen) Um, Fred, I'm sorry to tell you, but you did not make the cut for the Disco Kids. Fred: (to the coach) Are you joking around or something? Because when I was up there, you were watching me like I was somethin' else. I mean are you joking with me or...? Heh. Coach: (offscreen) Um, Fred, I'm sorry to break it to you, but when you was up there dancin', all I was thinkin' was: "Wow, is this kid jokin' or somethin'?" Fred: Um, just so you know, my mom dances at the disco clubs downtown and I inherited those skills from her. So if you think I'm a threat to you or the other kids on the team, then maybe I should just go to a better dance team. I mean, if I'm so good that I cannot be part of the Disco Kids, then that is sad. You know, you are a sad girl or boy. I don't know what you are, but whatever. I mean you're sad. I mean you can't let someone with such good skills be on the team because you're scared that I'm gonna make the other kids look bad... Coach: (offscreen) Um, Fred, I'm sorry. I mean I did not expect the psychotic behavior from you. Fred: (waves her off) Whatever! Just get off my property right now. I don't have time for you. Just get off! (closes the door) (screen cuts to Fred as he came back inside, then he was obviously very upset) Fred: What the HECK?!?!? What just happened, what just happened?! Tell me! What the...?!?!?!?!?! (screams, camera zooms to his face) (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: (softly) I put my heart and soul into that routine and she just blows it off, she just looks right past it. Just who really cares? I mean when I'm older, my mom will bring me to the dicso clubs, and we can both get down together! Okay. Well I'm gonna go because I have to go give the neighborhood squirrels a bath because they rolled around in some dead animals outside. I mean it is just sick! Talk to you guys later! Peace out home dog! (Fred) Fred: (offscreen) Aw, you little neighborhood squirrels. Did you guys roll around on top of the dead raccoon again? Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Disco Kids Coach (voice only) * Neighborhood Squirrel #1 Category:Videos